


Día 3: Día Lluvioso

by KutziShiro



Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Emotional Hurt, Gen, dolor emocional
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: El clima de guerra puede llegar hasta el tuétano.
Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952617
Kudos: 4





	Día 3: Día Lluvioso

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día Lluvioso.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter.
> 
> Personajes: Regulus Black.
> 
> Género: Angustia.
> 
> Advertencias: ¿Ninguna?
> 
> Resumen: El clima de guerra puede llegar hasta el tuétano.
> 
> Longitud: 316 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Harry Potter, novelas, películas y otros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Este año me animé a escribir los retos del fantober (uno de tantos derivados del famoso inktober). Mi objetivo es cubrir todos los promps usando como protagonista a Regulus Black o morir en el intento. Espero que les guste. Advertencia general: Probablemente haya mucho Sirius desagradable, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Nota: Es lo más corto que he escrito jamás pero me gustó bastante.
> 
> Nota 2: No quería escribir algo cliché, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Desde hacía un tiempo todos los días eran nublados, todos los días parecían presagios de tormentas; no importa si era primavera, verano, otoño o invierno, ya no había días soleados.

No sólo se trataba de algo real sino también de algo metafórico, desde que ese perpetúo ardor se había instalado en su brazo todos los días le parecían presagios de una desgracia, no había calor que lograra aliviar el frío que sentía en el pecho.

Sin embargo Walburga lo había criado bien y era el único de los novatos que no temblaba ante la presencia de los mortífagos de mayor rango, y era el único que no hacía evidente lo mucho que quería salir corriendo cuando a la reunión se presentaba el Señor Oscuro.

Los mortífagos mayores le miraban con interés debido a eso, podía distinguirlo a pesar de las máscaras, e incluso podía reconocer los enloquecidos ojos de su prima mostrando aprobación.

Y Orion lo había educado bien así que cada vez que el Señor Oscuro lo miraba a los ojos sólo encontraba lealtad y convicción, a pesar de que cada día esas _cualidades_ disminuían más y más. A pesar de que el terror lo inundaba cada día con más fuerza.

Pero había días, y noches, y amaneceres, en los que se permitía un pensamiento sarcástico cuando las nubes oscuras cumplían su amenaza y la lluvia cubría el desolador escenario de un ataque. Cuando en medio de toda la destrucción y muerte lo único que alejaba su mente de la locura era la ironía de la lluvia enmarcando las tragedias, acompañando a la tristeza y la desesperación. Un cliché que admiraba justo antes de huir como los cobardes que todos los mortífagos decían que no eran.

Pero también agradecía, por que gracias a eso podía permitirse también un poco de debilidad, sólo un instante, y culpar a la lluvia por la humedad en su rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
